srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilbornn
Gilbornn is the owner of the Lost Crown Inn & Tavern in Mirgspil. He is also AG only. Like Tarlaro (and also with limited availability), he sells powerful elixirs with permanent stat-altering effects. Gilbornn's elixirs are very hard to come by due to their ingredients. Therefore, the elixirs he offers are usually varied and limited. While each of Gilbornn's elixir eventually sells out, the GM has stated that there will be other equivalent elixirs available in the future. Gilbornn's Special Three Gilbornn's first batch of elixir's became available on March 5, 2012. With the exception of those few times that Gilbornn left his establishment those elixirs remained available through April 10, 2012 when they were taken out of circulation. However, there was an announcement informing everyone of their impending status. They reappeared on March 1, 2014 in a more expensive form. * Ruby: Permanently increases MR (up to +6) * Emerald: Permanently increases SP (up to +6) * Sapphire: Permanently increases NV (up to +6) All of them used to cost 64 AT and 2,500 gold, but now cost 100 AT and 1,000 gold. Each of them adds +1 immediately to the appropriate stat, and +1 extra is awarded the first time a game is saved on following days, up to +6. Thus, you need at least 6 playing sessions (played and saved on different days) to fully unlock their potential. Gilbornn's Grim Elixir Became available on April 14, 2012 and "ran out" on July 29, 2012. *Grim Elixir: Permanently increases MR +4 and SP +5, immediately upon consuming it. The cost is 70 AT and 3000 gold. It adds +4 MR and +5 SP once consumed which is automatic once you purchase it. Once purchased Gibornn informs you that you must drink it there as it's unpredictable. Once you drink it you black out and collapse on the floor which leads to the following scenario. Grim Elixir associated scenario When you come to you realize you're no longer at Gilbornn's as your in a stone walled chamber lit dimly with a battered lantern. Three Tzaril immediately enter the room and express their intent to kill you. You can, *Attempt to reason with the tzaril, **Success, 32 xp to Diplomacy - see End of scenario below. **Failure, go to combat (see "attack the vicious creatures" below for details) *Attack the vicious creatures, go to combat with each guard one at a time (subdual allowed) with no chance to rest between fights. **Success - see End of Scenario **Defeat - see End of Scenario ;End of Scenario If you successfully use diplomacy or win the combat (there's no apparent difference between subduing or killing them) the Tzaril ask why you are in their tower (in the case of combat a larger Tzaril enters after you defeat the guards). Before you answer you are transported back to Gilbornn's. He indicates this has happened before as a result of his Grim Elixir and gives you 6 AT back for your troubles bringing the net cost to 64 AT. If you are defeated during combat you are killed and returned to your last save point. ;Rewards * 6 AT *32 xp to Diplomacy or approximately 27 combat XP *And of course the Grim Elixir's effects which are immediate upon completing the scenario and are +4 MR and +5 SP. Gilbornn's Wisdom Inducer Became available on 8/17/12. Purchasing and consuming Gilbornn's 'Wisdom Inducer' elixir will immediately provide the following bonuses: *Your base Mind score will be raised to 14 if it is lower than 14. *Your base Aura score will be raised to 14 if it is lower than 14. *Your base Spirit score will be raised to 14 if it is lower than 14. *Permanent +5 bonus to Nevernal Reserve *Permanent +2 bonus to Stamina Points The cost was 40 AT and 5,000 gold, but became 60 AT and '''2,000 gold when the Inducer reappeared on January 24, 2014. Historical notes * The tavern was announced on June 12, 2008. When it opened, it required you to learn of the existence of the elixirs visiting Vurii on the Adventurer Collective, but the elixirs weren't available. * On this game update from February 2009, elixirs were put on hold "for a while". * Gilbronn first started offering elixirs on March 5, 2012, without the need of making a trip to the AC before buying the elixirs. * The first disappearance of Gilbornn (thus making his first batch of elixirs unavailable) was reported on March 17, 2012. He came back soon after that, the 20th * On April 10, 2012 Gilbornn's first inaugural batch of Elixirs (Ruby, Emerald and Sapphire) were taken out of circulation. * Soon afterward on April 14, 2012 Gilbornn started offering the Grim Elixir. * On April 22, 2012 Gilbronn's Grim Elixir was taken out of circulation. * On April 26, 2012 Gilborns Special Three was made available again. * Elixirs started reappearing in 2014, but now cost more AT. Category:NPCs Category:Ways to alter your base stats